


Blip.com

by The_Hidden_Oracle4234



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capsicle, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dick Pics, Equality, I'm Sorry, M/M, Over There, Peter is Spiderman, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), and im lazy, and peters papa, blip.com, but isnt mentioned, but they could be, cant help it, captain deadpool, cuz im a shitty writer, cuz is suck, fake website, hes just kinda mentioned, hes married to tony, his parents know, ish, just know hes there, just read it if u want, lame usernames, like twice, lol not really, not even mentioned, omg just realized that steve is mentioned, peter dumped wade, peter might be OC, peter misses wade, peter was kinda mean, so was wade, sorry - Freeform, spiderman being spiderman, steve isnt in it, that spider guy, thats it, the story is in messaging format, they make up, wade also might be OC, well three times, whatever, wont let him be an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hidden_Oracle4234/pseuds/The_Hidden_Oracle4234
Summary: Peter and Wade started dating, but Peter's dad, AKA Iron Man, didn't approve. So Tony gave Peter an ultimatum. Either dump Wade, or never join the Avengers as Spider-Man. Peter chose the Avengers. He dumps Wade over an email, but then he instantly regrets it.Wade avoids Peter constantly and the only way Peter can apologize to Wade and attempt to reconnect is on the popular messaging website, Blip.com.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first public fanfiction and it's probably terrible. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.  
> I got the idea because my ex-girlfriend dumped me over email awhile back and then she wrote me some letters apologizing and saying how much she regrets it and then I wrote her a letter back and it was hella cute. Seriously it was adorable. It still didn't work out between us. Well..idk..whatever it's complicated. But either way, our conversation gave me the idea for this story and most of the stuff said in here, came from our letters. I changed some things, but the foundation came from my ex-bae.  
> I was going to write this as an actual story with like dialogue instead of writing it in text messaging format, but i'm lazy and a bad writer so sorry.

_Blip Messages Sunday 11:18 pm_

_Captain_Deadish_Pool logged on_

_ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere logged on_

 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Wade?

**Captain_Deadish_Pool is typing... ^message deleted^**

**ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Please Wade. I'm sorry...

 

_Captain_Deadish_Pool logged off_

 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Wade whenever you log back on, we need to talk okay? I know you don't want to hear from me, but... it's important.

 

_ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere logged off_

_..._

_Blip Messages Monday 12:00 am_

_Captain_Deadish_Pool logged on_

 

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** is it abot the fate of teh universe? life and death? if its not then i dont care. actually, i dont care if it is the fate of the universe or life and death, i dont give a shit Parker.

 

_Captain_Deadish_Pool logged off_

_..._

_Blip Messages Monday 12:30 am_

_ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere logged on_

 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Look Wade, I understand why you don't want to talk to me but there are things I have to tell you whether you like it or not. I have to say these things for me. Now I don't know if that's selfish or not but whatever. You don't even have to respond, just please, listen. 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I'll wait here until you log back on Wade.

 

_Captain_Deadish_Pool logged on_

 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Well??

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** you said i didnt hav 2 respon...

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Oh yeah. Okay well here goes nothing...

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Dear Captain Huggy Pants,

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** was teh nicname and the 'dear' really necessary? ur not writing a letter Parker

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I kind of am. Well I'm reciting one I wrote, but that's irrelevant. Just let me type this Wade.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** *eye roll*

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** So, today I realized what I had done by breaking up with you. See, for almost a week not I have been awkward around you whenever we team up and then yesterday I was angry with you and I didn't even know why. I think it was just because I was mad that you were happy because I am so completely not. 

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:**...

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I was watching you and Natasha today and I realized what I have lost. I lost you. I lost Captain Huggy Pants. The guy that I am crazy about. The guy that goes on long rants about the Marvel Universe and Star Wars and makes stupid jokes and is super sweet but can also be a total asshole.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** rude

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Stop interrupting. Where was I? Oh yeah. The guy that always checks to make sure I'm okay, that listens to me rant and rave about stupid petty problems. And I realized just how much I miss you. Natasha held your hand at one point and I just wanted to punch both of you-

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** kinky (;

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** -and I realized that I have no right because  _I_ broke up with  _you._  I miss watching TV together and you following me around and me not realizing it because I am oblivious.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** totes oblivious

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I miss your pet names that I always said annoyed me _but really I loved._

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** ha! i always knew u loved em. now i can use em forever

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Wait, does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** oh hell no im still pissed to fuck. but we might be able to unburn the bridge if u keep reading ur apology letter

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I never said it was an apology letter.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** kool, then see u later spider guy

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Wait!

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** It is an apology letter. Let me finish?

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** go on...

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I miss us and I just realized that I ruined everything. I'm just such a screw-up, you know? And it hurts. It feels like I have a knife in me chest-

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** sounds dangerous

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** -and I can't do anything about it. I miss our silent conversations and you making me eat no how much I complained. I miss all of it. And now when I look at you and you see me you just look so uncomfortable and you never smile at me-

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** whenevr u woud look at me or catch me lookin at u i got scared and i woud like attempt to smile but it woud come out wrong an yellow and white would jus shoot me in the face. in my head. or maybe they also shoot me in the face outsid of my head. idk.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** -and you call other people nicknames and share secret looks and long conversations and jokes and smiles with other people and it just kills me inside. It makes me wish so bad that I could just wake up tomorrow and not remember anything we had together because I loved when we were together but now every memory that used to be a cherished moment is just something else to haunt me and make everything hurt when I see you with Daredevil or Natasha or anyone  _not me._ I keep trying to find things to distract me but I don't exactly have many friends and I still don't have much crime to fight or official Avengers work. It is driving me insane and killing me slowly because I lost you and I can't do anything about it because I know this is the right thing and maybe you've already moved on-

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** HA! hikarious. 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** -which wouldn't be a huge surprise to me because you deserve so much better than me. And I didn't want to tell you any of this because it's petty and unfair. I find it kind of ironic, too. I always told you that if you ever lost me, you would crash and burn, but I was wrong. I'm the one crashing and burning. Here I am, bawling my eyes out, wishing you were still mine, reciting a letter you probably shouldn't hear, and singing Amnesia by Five Seconds of Summer,-

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** teh hell Parker?

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** -my heart breaking. But I'm sure eventually I will be fine I just don't think it will be any time soon and I keep picturing you with Natasha and it terrifies me. I don't know what I would do if you ever started liking anyone else. The thought makes me feel like I'm going to die. But if you did, I want you to know that I would be happy for both of you and I wouldn't hold it against you because if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you Wade. 

 

_Captain_Deadish_Pool logged off_

 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I'm so selfish right? If I am going through the seven stages of grief though, I am at depression. This means acceptance is right around the corner, hooray. I'm going to stop now because this is stupid now because you left so me rambling on is completely pointless and even if you came back it would just be a waste of your time since you're probably going to hate me forever and I can't fault you on that because I screwed you over. I said I was going to be there for you. And then, like a piece of shit, I dumped you. OVER EMAIL! Like seriously? Who does that?! Apparently Fuck-Face Parker does!

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Sorry. I'm going to just go.

 

_ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere logged off_

_..._

_Blip Messages Tuesday 3:18 am_

_ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere logged on_

 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Wade?

 

_Captain_Deadish_Pool logged on_

 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Dear Captain Huggy Pants #2,

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** was numberin them really necessary? was writin a 2nd one necessary?

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Yes and Yes. So, I was heading home from patrol and I realized. I want to die. I want to cease to exist. I want to physically harm myself and die. It hurts, Wade. It hurts  _so_ much all the time.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:**...

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I am considering moving because of it. Frankly, it'd be better for both of us if I just left. I just don't think I can handle this much longer. Everywhere I go, I subconsciously look for you and if I don't see you I feel partial relief that I don't have to deal with you but at the same time I just want to be near you. Isn't that stupid? I always end up staring at you when you are there and making up excuses and pretending there are crimes I need your help with just to be near you. But you never seem to notice or care. You're too busy with Natasha and your boxes.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** damnit peter! i am literally always staring at you. srsly! i fucking stalker watch u. i always know where u r. i always watch when u smile and laugh because i love seeing you happy Peter. babe i have never stopped watching u. i...i miss you 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** You shoved me out of the way yesterday to get to Daredevil.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** i felt lik shit for doing tht tbh

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** And you punched me in the stomach today.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** lol srry bout tht

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** And you call me names.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** i dont mean them badly, well i sorta did cuz i was hella pissed at u 4 dumping me, but i was jus tryin 2 screw wit ya

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** You called me a cow!

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** OKAY 4 TEH RECORD, I CALLED U THT WHEN WE WER DATING! AN COWS R SUPER FUCKING CUTE PETER

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** And whenever we're teaming up together you keep bringing up that we're 'just friends'.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** dude thts cuz we wer/are 'jus friends'. plus i was bitter asf. idk if were still friends now tho, like idk if were dating or being friendly or flirting or talking like grown ups or some shit

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** We're currently talking like adults and I see your point about us actually being 'just friends' when you called us 'just friends', but it still hurt.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** u kno wht else hurt? gettin dumped by u over email

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** *rolls eyes*

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** And then when you're done insulting me you would go run around and flirt with Wolverine and Daredevil and Natasha and you let her play with your katanas.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** 1\. i always flirt with Wolfy, and i only flirt with Deviled Egg to mess with him and the flirting i do with Nat isnt real, we just fuck around. aw shit were no actually fucking like sex i meant were fucking like playing. not sexy playing tho. like jokey playing. 

2.I DO NOT LET HER PLAY WITH MY KATANAS, SHE JUST DOES IT, but ill let u play with them if u want (;

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** *rolls eyes*

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** *squinty eyes* i hope ur eyes roll outta ur head petey

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Don't call me Petey. You know I hate that. 

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** i rembr u sayin somethan else earlir, lik tht u actully loved the nicnames

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Shut up Wade. I never said that.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** lol fuckin liar

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** It's just that it seems like you're moving on. Which is okay. But, I just don't really see how you can move on like that when I am literally dying.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** I JUST DIED IN UR ARMS TONIGT

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I can't keep a thought in my head for more than five seconds, I am eating just enough to keep me from passing out, and I manly tear up all of the freaking time.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** manly tear up or cry?

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Fuck off Wade.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** oooo u kiss ur poppy murica wit dat mouth?

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I honestly just want to forget you. Completely. It was so amazing, but now it haunts me. Constantly. I hurt all the time. I hate you for it and I'm so mad at my dad. I thought I was doing the right thing by listening to him, and I thought it would bring me closer to him but it hasn't. It has pushed him further away. I speak to him even less now and when we're suited up, his Iron Man practically ignores me. He is the reason I couldn't be with you. He gave me an ultimatum. I could either be your boyfriend or an Avenger. I chose Avenger and when I broke up with you, he let me on the team. But I regret my decision. What's the point of living the life you've always wanted without the person you've always wanted? If I could I'd take it all back and I'd give up the Avenging gig just to be with you. It was stupid and wrong and fuck I miss you so much Wade. At this point, I should let you move on though because being with me can't be good for you because I'm toxic.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** Shut the fuck up Peter. How does you leaving me and letting me move on or what the fuck ever help me? Without you, my life goes to shit. Like extra shitty than before. When you first came along. I changed. I was a hero instead of some major fuck up. I stopped unaliving people. Now that you're gone all I wanna do is go back to my old job. But I don't want to because that would disappoint you. I really wish I could forget you too. But we cant forget each other. So tough shit Parker.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** The only way to fix this is to just say 'fuck it' and go back out.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Are you serious? Or are you screwing with me? You wanna go back out?

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** course im serious, i jus changed my relationship status to, 'in a relatiship'

 

_Captain_Deadish_Pool has changed their Relationship status to:_

_In a Relationship._

 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Same.

 

_ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere has changed their Relationship status to:_

_In a Relationship._

 

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** but wait, since u wrote me letter, lemme write u one 2

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Okay Wade. <3

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** Dear Petey Wheaty,

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Oh God.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** shhhh, now i gotta start again

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** *eye roll so hard eyes roll outta head*

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** Dear Petey Wheaty, I am like so head over heels for you that im constantly dizzy and the dizzyness makes me throw up tacos everywhere.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** That's because you're an idiot.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** I have not gotten over you at all and I dont see me gettin over you in the near future Petey-Pie. You are the most amazing guy in the world. And I will forever call you a cow.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Butt nugget.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** Not as an insult. But when I was a kid I always thought that cows were majestic as fuck. I believed that white cows made white milk, brown cows made chocolate milk, and pink cows made strawberry milk. Even though chocolate milk is my favorite milk, I still love white milk and your white so you'd be a white cow.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I'm pretty sure that's racist Wade. XD.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** But anyway, you're amazing. I know you don't believe it.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Aww, you know me so well.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** But I wish you did babe. Because I believe with all my heart. Lol I don't have a heart.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Lies.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** But if I did, youd fill the whole thing up.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** You're srsly too lazy for the apostrophe?

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** srsly? ur too lazy to spell out srsly?

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Touche.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** You'd fill the whole heart up with your stupid puns and your bad jokes and lame TV preferences and your dorky music.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** My puns are great. My jokes are amazing. How are my TV preferences lame??

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** u watch stupid grown up shows!

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Okay Wade, well then what should I be watching?

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** Super Why. My Little Pony. Goosebumps. duh

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** *facepalm*

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Wait!? How is my music dorky?

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** u listen to that FOB shit when the superior band is obviously MCR

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** You only say that because you're as old as Nirvana.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** *gasp* how dare u insult my MCR and Nirvana! Heathen!

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Take it slow.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** shut the fuck up peter

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Lol continue with your letter.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** oh yes. I also love the way you tap your pencil to your nose when you think-

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I don't do that. You're delusional.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** -and how beautiful and handsome and perfect you look everyday.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** You're getting me confused with someone else now.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** God and I love how perfect you look when youre happy and you smile and the wonderful way your eyes light up when you giggle or when you talk about science and I love when you try to explain your science to me because nobody else does that and I love when you teach me things because I get smarter every time and baby I love your floppy brown hair and your squishy cheeks and your fucking brown eyes and oh my Santa Clause Im so in love with you baby.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Psh you better love me or those dick pictures I texted you earlier would have been unwelcomed.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** lol trust me they were welcumed, lol get it? i said wel-cumed like well-cummed? 

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Omg yes Wade I got it please stop explaining it. XD.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** Seriously though. I love you baby. So damn much.

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I love you too baby. And Language!

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** pls dont reference up ur pops when i made a cum joke earlier.i no wanna think about ur pops AKA CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA cumming

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** How do you think I got here? Someone had to cum and it wasn't my dad. 

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** *kills self*

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Lol, sorry.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** gah babe ur amazin

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Your spelling saddens me.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** AND YES I KNOW I CANT SPELL STOP JUDGING ME BABY

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** You are a drama queen.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** i am appalled at the way u treat ur elders

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Sorry gramps. I'm too cool for school. *slides on shades*

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** *cringes* ew pete i think i have to dump u for that

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Yeah right, you wish. You'd miss my ass too much.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** i could jus cut off ur ass and then run away wit it

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** But what would you do with the rest of me?

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** fuck if i know, all i need is the ass

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** That is just cold. YOU'RE AS COLD AS ICE.

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** god i lov u

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** hey spidey?

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** Yeah Wade?

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** pls dont ever leave me like tht again

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I promise baby. :)

 **Captain_Deadish_Pool:** :)

 **Captain **_Deadish_Pool:**  **so about dem dick pics tho

**ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:**

**Captain_Deadish_Pool:** i hate u

 **ThatOneSpiderGuy_OverThere:** I love you too boo-bear. (; :) XD

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated so I can fix my mistakes and improve my characters and flimsy story line. 
> 
> Omg I just realized that Blip.com is a real website. I am so sorry Blip.com. SO SORRY! But I must borrow your name. I love you though. I have never used you and I'm not sure what you're for, but I love you Blip.com.


End file.
